Reflections
by CupofTeaforAliceandHatter
Summary: "A hole grows bigger everyday inside me, there is emptiness that resides where my heart should have been. The question is, how am I to reconstruct my life around this emptiness?" I thought as I closed my daughter's bedroom door...for the last time. "Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal". From a headstone in Ireland


**I wrote this in under twenty minutes, so if there are any mistakes; I apologize.**

**If your interested, the idea for this story came to me as I listened to, These Times by SafetySuit**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer while I own...nothing important.**

* * *

"Why? Why me? Why them? What am I to do with whats left of my life?" I whispered to an empty room.

Three months ago, I buried my life and my heart. Everything that brought happiness and meaning to my heart.

My husband and child. They were gone.

Never would I feel the warm touch from the man I had loved since I was three years old or the butterfly kisses from my daughter.

The tragedy had left scars upon my heart. Leaving me feeling lost and a lone. Of course I had my parents as well as my husbands. Including several brother and sister-in-laws, to help me though it all. But even they weren't much of a comfort anymore. What I needed and wanted, I couldn't have and I hated it.

This would be the last time I would step into this house. A house my husband had surprised me with as a wedding gift. The house my daughter lived in since her birth. While this house held many happy memories, I couldn't remain here in this now cold and empty house. For every happy memory I relived while in this once loving home, I found myself falling deeper into a depression. I am still angry at the world. Everyday, I struggle to deal with the shock and disbelief of what has happened around me.

I have heard people refer to 'the phone call that changed their life.' Backing out of my driveway exactly three months ago, on a beautiful forks summer morning, I came to understand the meaning of the phrase. At night, when my mind finally lets me sleep, I relive that morning, when my cell phone rang and heard my father say. "Where are you right now?"

"Pulling out of my driveway. I'm on my way to work?"

"Bella, stay at the house. I'm on my way." By my father's tone, I knew something was wrong.

"Why? Whats wrong?"

"Emily and Edward have been in an accident...Sweatheart, it's bad...real bad. They have been air lifted to University of Washington Medical Center in Seattle. I'll be there to get you as fast as I can." I pulled back in the driveway and cried as I waited for my father.

When the doctors came out to the waiting room, one look at his face and I knew they were gone before he even spoke. "Mrs. Cullen, we did everything we could but their injuries were to server. Your husband did come around long enough to ask a nurse to tell you he would always love you and that he was sorry he couldn't protect Emily. I am terribly sorry for your loss." After that I didn't hear anything he said. I might as well have been underwater.

I cried like I have never cried before.

I always thought that if something this horrible ever happened to my family, I would never end up being in the physical position so stereotypically portrayed in a Lifetime movie of the week. But there I was half-heartedly beating my fists against my fathers chest, sobbing, wishing I could turn back time.

Fast forward three months, I stood in what once was my daughter pink bedroom, running a shaking hand along the wall, glancing out the window at the treehouse, the one Edward never would finish. I swear there were moments, where I think I can hear a small giggle behind me and a deep laugh but when I would turn around, nothing would be there. Every time, I break down crying again. Crying for my daughter, who would never grace me with her innocent smile and my husband who was my best friend.

Emily would have started kindergarten back in September. It was heartbreaking to remember that Emily would never get the chance to wear the clothes and glittery shoes we had bought her only a few weeks before their deaths. She would never get to make new friends, have crushes, fall in love, prom, marriage...have a child of her own. So many things my daughter would never get to experience. I wanted to scream,_ it wasn't fair_.

"A hole grows bigger everyday inside me, there is emptiness that resides where my heart should have been. The question is, how am I to reconstruct my life around this emptiness?" I thought as I closed my daughters bedroom door...for the last time.

* * *

**Important: Should I leave this as a one-shot or would you like this continued; using this chapter as the prologue? If I do continue, (depending on reviews) it will either be mostly flashbacks/memories as well as showing the process of her moving past the tragedy. Or I may just back up like a year before their deaths then bringing the ending to prologue. **


End file.
